Let Me Love You
by Mydeus
Summary: "I've never done anything good in my life, so please, let me do this right. Even if it's just tonight."  / OS / O2 / M for a good reason ! / Reviews are much appreciated ! Thanks for reading !


**Let Me Love You**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi everyone !<em>**

_I'm back with a new O² OS ! It's rather short but I don't really have much time to write these days !_

_Rated M for smut, but I think it's not ver explicit._

**_Please let me know what you think ! :)_**

* * *

><p>'My clothes don't fit you.'<p>

'Of course they do, we've pretty much got the same body,' Olivia countered, trying to take a look at her ass in the mirror.

'I know that, but I what mean is... You look everything but natural in those,' her alternate sighed, brushing her fingers on the leather jacket the blonde was wearing. 'It doesn't look nice on you.'

'I think it does,' Olivia said, pulling on the hem of the jacket to hide the parcel of the small of her back that was still uncovered.

'I think it does not,' Liv cut, taking a step back to get a better look at her from head to toe. 'Honestly, I don't want to be rude but this is not your style, and it obviously will never be.'

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, dubious, and smoothed the folds of her cargo pants with her palms.

'You really think so?' she asked, turning on her heels to look at her alter-self.

'Definitely,' Liv nodded, patting her arm with an approving smile. 'Now take these off and put your awesome suit on.'

Olivia grumbled a little, but complied and unzipped the jacket that slid on her shoulders and fell on the floor.

'Why does it seem to matter so much to you?' Liv asked softly upon noticing her alternate's disappointment.

'It's just...' the blonde started, taking off the red tee-shirt which apparently didn't look nice when _she_ wore it. 'I don't know how you do that, but everything you do, say or wear, turns out to be great. And obviously, this is not the case for me.'

Liv lifted her eyes to the sky with a sigh of despair, unable to believe they were going to tackle the delicate subject once again.

'Okay, you wanna know something?' she said, standing right behind Olivia, staring at her through the mirror. 'You look super hot in that bra. Satisfied?'

'It's not funny,' Olivia muttered, reaching for her shirt.

Liv caught her wrist and spun her on her heels, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

'I'm not joking,' she said, doing her best not to stare at the breasts offered to her hungry sight. 'You do look hot. A lot more than I do when I wear only a bra,' she finished, brushing the tips of her fingers on the tender flesh of Olivia's chest.

'What are you doing?' Olivia whispered, putting her hand on her alternate's arm to prevent her from going any further.

'Sorry', Liv answered sheepishly. 'I... It's just that... I don't know, when I look at you I don't feel like I'm looking at _me_... I think you're different.'

'We actually are different,' Olivia said softly, a shiver rising the hair at the back of her neck when she felt a cold breath caressing her skin. 'We didn't grow up in the same world, we don't have the same past...'

'Then why not?' Liv asked, willing to take her chance.

'Because I... I'm not into _this_. Honestly, I don't know how you can even consider it. It's gross,' Olivia replied, putting on her shirt while doing her best to meet her alternate's deep green eyes. 'Plus you still look like me, and it'd be weird. _Really_ weird.'

'If that's the problem, you can close your eyes,' Liv smirked, yet knowing the woman in front of her would no give up that easily.

'That wouldn't change anything. And do I need to remind you that I don't like you?'

'You hate me because you're jealous, don't you?' the redhead teased, crossing her arms on her chest.

'I'm not jealous,' Olivia grumbled, gathering the leather jacket and the tee-shirt on the floor before rolling them into a tight bundle.

'Good, because there's nothing to be jealous of.'

'You mean apart from your sense of humor, sociability and awesome I-don't-care attitude?'

'When I say nothing, it means _nothing_. Those things are not important. I've built my reputation on false pretensions. It's not who I really am. Have you never smiled, or laughed at a joke just to pretend you're fine when you perfectly know you're not? I do that all the time.'

'I do too,' Olivia nodded lightly, aware of what it cost her to confess it.

She finally dared to look at her alter-self's face which had suddenly turned into a canvas of shame and sadness.

'I'm not proud of who I am', Liv shook her head, staring at the tip of her shoes. 'I'm tired of pretending. I just thought that _you_ would understand me and... You know how it feels like, and that's what I like in you. And that's why I think I love you.'

Her voice broke, and Olivia could definitely hear a sob escaping her mouth. She stopped thinking for a second, the significant words hammering against the walls of her skull. That woman couldn't possible mean it. It was a way too serious subject to be taken with such casualness. She did not know how to react. She had no idea what to do. She had never see her like that, and after what the redhead had told her she was afraid she might do something ambiguous. She would have wanted to take her in her arms, or even just put a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't. The words had struck her and she found herself totally helpless regarding this absurd situation.

'I don't know what to say,' Olivia said lowly, trying to keep a neutral tone. 'Maybe... Maybe that's not what you really feel. Maybe you just like me and your feelings are a bit confused because of everything that's happening.'

Liv swallowed hard, unable to look up, and simply nodded. She didn't want to insist, though she perfectly knew the blonde was wrong. She took a second to compose herself, a hand on her forehead, and with a bitter smile she finally headed for the door.

'I'm sorry', Olivia apologized softly, putting a comforting hand on her forearm before she could leave.

Liv turned on her heels, not even bothering to hide her red eyes anymore.

'It's fine,' she shrugged feebly. 'That was stupid. I should have never... Never mind.'

'No, it was not. Just because I don't know what you feel doesn't mean I can't understand it.'

'I think you don't,' Liv said, staring into the blonde's eyes. 'But it's okay. I didn't expect you to anyway.'

'I... There's nothing I can do, and believe me, if I could I would. I don't like you much, but enough to feel guilty when I know you're not okay and I can't do anything to help you.'

'Let me love you,' Liv whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 'I know you don't believe me when I say it, but I've been watching you, I know you probably better than you do yourself, and I know it's useless to pretend I feel nothing. I've never done anything good in my life, so please, let me do this right. Even if it's just tonight.'

She waited for an answer, her forehead creased with hope and hurt, feeling her heart shattering in her chest. It was killing her to see Olivia do nothing and just stand there, her mouth agape, and she would have given anything to break the heavy silence. After what seemed to be an eternity, Olivia finally shifted uncomfortably in her shoes and rubbed her hands anxiously.

'I... I don't know if I can do that,' she said, hesitant. 'I don't even know what you want.'

Her stomach tying into knots, she saw with a mixture of doubt and fear her alternate take a step closer.

'Just close your eyes,' Liv murmured, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

Olivia's breath got suddenly short and crazed when the redhead took her hands in hers and pushed her gently against a cupboard. She felt cold fingers hovering over her bare stomach, running lightly up her body and hugging gently the tender flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes tightly when the other her's face was close enough for her own skin to shiver under the warm breath coming from her mouth. She wanted to help her, but was she ready to let this happen? _It's a just a kiss_, she thought, fiddling with the hem of her unbuttoned shirt. It was just a kiss, and yet she felt her senses react surprisingly well to the wave that smelt like coffee and mint and the aura of heat enveloping her body. She could feel her alternate's face close to hers and the expectation of that non-conventional kiss soon became unbearable. She didn't know if Liv was hesitant, or if she was just taking her time, or if she was playing games on her, but her eyes almost shot open when she couldn't take it anymore. _Almost_. Her eyelids barely fluttered when a hot and soft mouth coming out from nowhere landed softly on hers, an enticing scent of peach filling her nostrils. She stopped breathing for a moment, doing her best to ignore the tears seeping between their skin and the palm pressing her hip. She surprisingly found it easy to put aside the fact that it was herself she was kissing. She moaned against her will when Liv's tongue caressed her bottom lip, and noticed with an unexpected feeling of sympathy that it was not insistent. She could have drawn back whenever she felt it was going too far, and just for that she decided she would not do so. She parted her lips slowly and she moaned softly against her will when her tongue met hers with a delicacy she found ecstatic. She was hoping Liv hadn't heard it, but when the fingers on her neck hugged it tighter and the hand on her waist pressed harder, she knew she had noticed it.

Olivia fought against the growing desire to kiss her back, and her nails dug in the wood of the cupboard, resisting the urge to dig in the redhead skin instead. A groan rose in the back,of her throat when Liv moved her hands to land them on her cheeks, her thumbs stroking with sweet caresses her cheekbones. And Olivia stopped fighting. Her hands floated in mid-air for a moment, uncertain, and finally she settled them on each side of her wait. She felt her alternate smile against her mouth and she felt all the guilt gathered in her stomach,vanishing. She was helping her.

Her heart was racing wildly in her chest, and she deepened the kiss, feeling more tears rolling on her nose.

'Don't cry,' Olivia whispered, breaking the kiss for a second.

She hardly had the time to take a new breath than her mouth was assailed all over again. It became hungry, rough, but she didn't mind. It felt shamelessly good. She did not know how long it lasted, but it felt at the same time too long and too short. Too long because sense was yelling at her she should not be doing this, she should not give in that easily, and the war waged in her brain felt excruciatingly painful. Too short, because that kiss was the first time she was really kissing a woman and she wanted to take in every single detail that made it so different from kissing a man.

But then, they broke apart. Olivia couldn't help the tiny wave of disappointment rising in her, but it was soon replaced by a tremendous rush of blood to her head when she felt Liv's swollen lips kissing her jaw.

'No,' Olivia protested weakly, her fingers clenching her arms. 'Don't...'

'Please,' the redhead begged softly between two kisses on her neck. 'Just tonight.'

Olivia was about to push her away, button her shirt and leave with a terrible feeling of helplessness when Liv sucked gently on her pulse point. She tilted her head back against the cupboard with a low growl, unable to resist to the delicious shivers coursing through her body. While Liv's mouth remained busy with her chest, pressing against her clavicle, Olivia felt a hand on her belt. She wondered if she ought to stop it before it was too late, but then she heard the zipper open and she gave up the idea.

She bit her lower lip to prevent a deaf groan from escaping her lips when Liv's other hand cupped her breast, her thumb brushing playfully against the hard nipple through the fabric of her bra. All her clothes suddenly felt too tight, the raw fabric of the cargo pants rubbing angrily the skin of her legs, the shirt constricting her arms, her binding bra causing her breath to hitch. Her hands grasped fiercely her alternate's hips when the second hand played with the elastic of her underwear, joyful fingers sliding insidiously between her thighs. She wrapped an arm around Liv's neck, unable to support her own weight anymore. A mouth was putting soft kisses on her breasts, sharp teeth scratching her skin, leaving burning paths quickly healed with a loving tongue.

Olivia felt hot, her cheeks were burning, and she acknowledge with a blow in her stomach that she would never be able to look at her in the eyes again. _Fuck_. A long cry of pleasure made its way to the outside, and she had no choice but to listen to it echo loudly in the room. She felt all the more ashamed for being so loud and expressive since she had never behaved like that with any other guy. She was usually was the reserved kind, but when her alternate's fingers finally found their way in her panties she forgot it.

'Oh God,' she breathed, nails digging in the leather of her jacket.

Liv moaned against Olivia's neck when her digits met the precious flesh. She took her time, savoring each and every sound coming from her beautiful mouth, working with a dexterity Olivia didn't know she owned.

Olivia half-collapsed on the cupboard when a shock of pleasure ran through her veins, but she locked her leg fat enough with Liv's one to remain standing. The redhead thrust her hips against hers, raising her deftly so that she only touched the floor with the tip of her left toes. Her right hand snaked around her thigh to give her some support, the left one still deep in Olivia's panties.

Liv felt her arm weakening and she moved faster, her fingers pumping in and out with such a violence that Olivia's body was shaking helplessly against the cupboard. Her leg tightened around her alternate's as she began to tremble, feeling her muscles contracting forcefully, goosebumps appearing on her arms.

'Shit,' she whimpered, unable to take the orgasm building inside her. She closed her eyes tightly when the intense wave filled her with a torturous feeling of completion and heavenly pleasure. Another deep groan echoed throughout the room, and it was only when everything fell silent again that Liv set Olivia back down on the floor, her arms wrapping around her waist to support her exhausted body. She buried her face in the sweaty crook of her neck, panting a last kiss on her skin.

She knew there was going to be a difficult aftermath, but she hoped the love she had demonstrated would make things easier.

'I love you,' Liv whispered almost inaudibly, listening to her breath slowly getting back to normal.


End file.
